


Xialen

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Late at night.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Xialen

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'lantern'

Jude wasn't surprised to have company in the main hall of the temple, despite it being the middle of the night. Only a few lanterns remained lit, but it was more than enough light to see that he definitely wasn't alone. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" he questioned. 

"No." 

"I thought I'd be able to," Jude said as he walked slowly closer. "But here I am. Thinking too much, I guess, about it all." 

A hand reached for his, and yes, there was room for him to sit as well. 

And then silence and stillness, quiet seeping into his mind. 

He'd sleep.


End file.
